Units of this kind are known, e.g., in the form of contractors, relays, circuit breakers, field bus devices and many others.
Furthermore, so-called insulation displacement terminals are generally known, by way of which conductors can be clamped without previously removing the conductor insulation.
A typical disadvantage of insulation displacement terminals is that they are relatively large and can accept only one single conductor end or two conductor ends. Therefore, when electrical units are provided with either be dispensed with or a relatively large physical volume must be accepted, as two—already relatively large in their own right—insulation displacement terminal devices may be necessary, namely one each for feeding in and feeding out the wiring. For this reason, the majority of electrical units may be fitted with comparatively compact screw or spring (cage clamp) terminals.
A cable connector for a ribbon cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,616, which has an insulation displacement terminal device, the insulation displacement terminal device having a large number of insulation displacement terminals and a holding element. The insulation displacement terminals and the holding element can move in relation to one another. A ribbon cable can be inserted into the insulation displacement terminal device in a relative open position of insulation displacement terminals and holding element and can be clamped by moving it to a closed position. The ribbon cable can be looped through the holding element.
A cable connector for electronic devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,169, which internally has an electrical circuit by way of which the pin configuration is determined. With this cable connector, the conductors are connected to the circuit by way of screw connections.
An electrical power connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,839. This connector has an insulation displacement terminal device, which has several insulation displacement terminals and a common holding element. The insulation displacement terminals and the holding element can move in relation to one another. Conductors inserted into the holding element can be clamped by relative movement of holding element and insulation displacement terminals. The holding element has laterally open insertion slots for the conductors.
A plug connector for electrical conductors is disclosed in EP 0 921 592 A2. This plug connector has an insulation displacement terminal device with an insulation displacement terminal and a holding element. The insulation displacement terminal and the holding element can move in relation to one another. A conductor can be inserted in a relative open position of the insulation displacement terminal and holding element and can be clamped by moving it to a closed position. The conductor can be looped through the holding element. For this purpose, the holding element has a laterally open, straight, continuous insertion slot for the holder.